Drinking Problem
by daisyluv75
Summary: Well, Mario drinks too much and does something horrible to Luigi. Rated M for sexual actions. Oh yeah, I don't own anything by Nintendo.


Drinking Problem

Mario was not a fun drunk. He was mean, he was scary, and he was sexual. He had his fun moments, but when he got home from the bar, or when he got bored, that's when Luigi feared for his own life.

Luigi sat on his couch, watching television. It was 12:45; he was watching Jay Leno.

Mario walked into the living room where Luigi was.

"Hey, Lui-Luigi?"

"Yes Mario?"

"I- I need help. Help me, me get to my bed."

"Fine," Luigi agreed.

Luigi got off the couch and helped his brother to his room. Once they had gotten to Mario's room, Luigi pushed him on the bed.

"Goodnight Mario."

"Goo- good night? Aw, damn. I don't even get a kiss goodbye?"

Luigi sighed, "Go to bed Mario."

"Oh Luigi, you- you're a good person. Do you, do you know that? I- I'm sorry everyone treats you, you, so, um, badly. Okay? Cuz', cuz' you're fine in, in my um, mind."

Mario was sitting on the bed. Luigi sat next to him, unaware of what his drunk brother was about to do.

"You can be my girl tonight," Mario said while place his arm around Luigi's waist.

"Uuhh, what are you doing?"

Luigi felt uncomfortable, and tried to remove Mario's arm from his waist. He couldn't though.

_Damn he has a strong grip, _Luigi thought.

Mario looked deep into Luigi's innocent bright, blue eyes. Intoxicated beyond comprehension, he closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He met Luigi's lips, and kissed him hard.

Luigi tried to pull away, but the only thing he could say was 'mmm, mmm!'

Mario maneuvered his body towards Luigi until he was on top of him. He stopped kissing him and instead bit his neck.

"Mario! Mario, quit it. Stop, this is disgusting. Stop!"

Luigi started hitting Mario's back, so he stopped.

"Can you get off me now?"

"No Luigi. You are, are my bitch tonight."

Mario punched Luigi in the eye.

"Ow!"

As Luigi cried out, he quickly put his hands to his face. That's when Mario made his move. Mario grabbed Luigi's hands and stuffed them under his weak body. Then, Mario punched his brother in his other eye.

"Ow, stop hitting me," Luigi whimpered.

Tears ran down Luigi's face; his brother had a good punch.

Mario got off of his brother and then slightly hit him in the balls. It still hurt though, so Luigi leaned back on the bed and grasped his paining testicles.

While Luigi did that, Mario searched under his bed looking for some rope. Moments later, he found it. With the rope in his left hand, he grabbed Luigi's shoulders and flipped him over onto his stomach. Then, he used the rope to tie Luigi's hands together.

Luigi was about to fall off the bed, so Mario picked him up as though he was a doll and placed him on the middle of his bed, laying down vertically and on his back.

Mario was stood up and took off his shirt, pants, underwear, and socks. He was now completely naked. His large penis was bulging out; an erection had overcome it.

Luigi yelled, "Stop Mario. You don't know what you're doing. You're drunk. Stop, please. Don't!"

Mario got on the bed and removed Luigi's socks, pants, and underwear. He was only wearing his shirt.

Mario laid on top of Luigi. He slowly moved up on his brother's body until his ass was resting on his shoulders. His penis was right on Luigi's mouth.

"Open your mouth," Mario demanded.

Luigi sealed his mouth tight.

Mario looked behind him and grabbed Luigi's dick. Luigi cried out in shock. This is how Mario made his move. The second Luigi opened his mouth, Mario shoved his penis in and began pelvic thrusting.

Tears were streaming from Luigi's eyes. This was just wrong; Mario was his brother, not his sex slave. What was going on?

Mario began moving really fast, and he had fit his entire shaft down Luigi's throat. Luigi was choking immensely.

Mario pushed harder and rougher; Luigi didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Mario shouted and laughed. He was having a damn good time. Luigi wanted to die.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening, _Luigi thought.

Then, Mario slowed down for a moment. Luigi thought it was over, but suddenly, he moved that thing in faster than ever. Semen soon came from his penis, and he screamed with glee.

Luigi was forced to swallow the sickening white liquid. Mario got off of his brother and sat on his bed. Luigi was bawling his eyes out.

A few minutes went by when Mario grabbed Luigi's dick.

Mario started pulling Luigi's manhood. He did it extremely fast, not what Luigi was expecting. Luigi moaned, and felt ashamed.

Mario laughed evilly and stopped touching Luigi. He grabbed his brother shoulders again and twisted him on his stomach.

"No," Luigi said between tears, "Don't Mario, please, please."

"Like I said ear, earlier, you're mine tonight bitch. We, we're gonna have a fantastic time right now."

Mario, another erection had formed, stuck his penis into Luigi's asshole. It was really tight and Luigi yelped.

"Aaahh, Mario! No! No! Stop! Please, no."

Mario once again laughed in that same creepy drunken way. Luigi bit his lip because of the pain he was experiencing and it started bleeding, but that didn't matter. His innocence was gone.

Mario was trying to push swiftly, but it was hard because of Luigi's tight anus. Eventually, after countless minutes, Mario finally began to get in hard.

Luigi was disgusted of himself, he heard himself groan with both pain and pleasure and orgasm many times along with Mario.

Of course, that was exactly what Mario wanted, but Luigi considered death as a better alternative.

It was three in the morning when Mario finally passed out. Luigi got up out of his brother's bed and went into his own. He sat on his bed and relapsed what had happened. He sighed and stared into space.

_Tomorrow morning I'm sending him to counseling, _Luigi thought, _he's got an outrageous drinking problem._


End file.
